Clímax
by Natty Potter
Summary: Entren a leer el clímax del HUMOR, en donde se traumarán y reirán con las etorcidas cosas q pasarán ;)!


**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~**

**"Clímax"**

**_(del humor)_**

**por Natty Potter y Kajime**

**~0~0~0~**

Ron: *gritándole a un chico que estaba montado en una escoba* Cuidado con la estatua!! 

Harry: Cuál estatuaaaaaaaaaaaa? ... X_x ouch! 

**PLAM! **

**Harry Potter caía desde lo alto encima de su Saeta de Fuego, se había golpeado con una gran estatua de mármol, golpeó el piso con un gran estruendo**

Ron: Harry! Estas bien?

Harry: (en sus pensamientos) Qué pregunta tan idiota ¬¬ 

Ron: contesta Harry! 

Harry: @_@... me siento medio mareado... ouch! Me duele!! 

Ron: Espera, voy a avisar a la señora Pomfrey. No te preocupes

Harry: Apúrate!!!!!!!  Me muero!!!!!!!!!!!

Ron: Espérate o te dejo ¬__¬

Harry: Bah! PERO ME DUELEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Ron: Ya déjate de vainas de maricas

Harry: ¬¬ 

Ron fue corriendo a la enfermería y al entrar al vestíbulo se encontró con los alumnos saliendo del Gran Comedor, pasando por todas las miradas que le dirigían por su ridícula manera de correr 

Parvati: *en susurro a Lavender* Qué le pasa a Ron? O.o 

Lavender: Pues no sé, últimamente está rarito... 

Parvati: Pues debe se por esas "noches mojadas" que tienen los hombres

Lavender: Te refieres a cuando ellos... n//n

Parvati: Sí, ya sabes cómo se ponen ^///^

Ron: *Llegando a la enfermería* ¡¡¡Señora Pomfrey!!! ¡Señora Pomfrey! Señora Pomfrey

5 minutos después... 

Ron: Señora Pomfrey? u_u... no está! *viendo todas las vendas y pociones curativas* Oh!... *___*!!! 

Mientras tanto el campo de quidditch... 

Harry: Roooon! Rooon!

Cri-cri-cri (grillos) 

Harry: ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!! 

**En eso pasaba un niño con cara de idiota y se acerca a mirar a Harry, con una cara aún más idiota**

Dennis: Oh!!!! Es Harry Potter... Qué haces tirado en el suelo? O.ó 

Harry: es que me hice el dormido para que niñitos estúpidos vengan a hacerme preguntas idiotas ¬¬ 

Dennis: Ah! Entonces... chau ^__^

Harry: NO imbécil! No vez que me he golpeado la cabeza y me duele? T_T 

Dennis: A sí? Que pena... chau! 

Harry: Nooo!! Tienes que pedir ayuda!! No vez que puedo desmayarme?? 

Dennis: A... no sé… *habla para sí mismo* lo ayudo... o no lo ayudo...

Voz que sale de la nada: Dennis!! Ven acá Dennis!! Acuérdate que tienes que ir a tus clases de cómo verle los calzones a las niñas! 

Dennis se va 

Harry: u_ú Te odio Ron...

En la enfermería 

Ron: *jugando con unas pociones y lleno de vendas. Poniendo voz aguda* Ay doctor... no me haga esas cosas, que no ve que estoy lastimada? *voz gruesa y seria* lo siento paciente... le tenemos que hacer la operación para extirparle ese busto de más... 

Campo de Quidditch. (12 de la noche) 

Harry: (8) Un elefante se balanceaba sobre la tela de una araña... (8) [N/as: (8) ß signo de música en el msn]

Enfermería 

Ron: *con voz aguda y lleno de dramatismo* pero no puede... no puede... tengo tres hijos! Este amor no puede ser... *voz gruesa* pero Mary Jane... yo te amo! 

Campo de quidditch 

Harry: (8) 1000 elefantes se balanceaban sobre la tela de una araña (8) 

**10 horas después **

Harry: (8) 946 728 582 elefantes se balanceaban sobre la tela de un araña (8)

Enfermería 

Ron: *con voz aguda* no!! No!! NOOOO!!! 

En eso entra una señora, en efecto, la Señora Pomfrey 

Sra. Pomfrey: Señor Weasley! Qué está haciendo?! o_o

Ron: *completamente vendado y con muchas pociones alrededor* ejem... bueno... n///n me creería si le digo que hubo un terremoto?

Sra. Pomfrey: u_u... las excusas cada día van de mal en peor... 

En el campo de Quidditch ( amaneciendo)

Harry: z_z *entre sueños* Ron... Donde estas? Ven para matarte... deja de hacer lo que haces todas las noches...

En el cuarto de los chicos de Gryffindor (del año en que estaba Ron) 

Ron: *cómodamente recostado en su cama* z_z  *estornudo* Creo que alguien está hablando de mí... Buenas noches z_z            

En el Gran Comedor, en el desayuno 

Hermione: O.o Qué extraño que ni Ron ni Harry hayan venido?

Seamus: Bueno, Ron aún duerme y a Harry no lo veo desde ayer en la tarde

De pronto llega Colin gritando 

Colin: He visto sangre en una estatua cerca al campo de Quidditch! 

Hermione: Sangre? Quién habrá sido el pobre diablo que se mató? 

Seamus: Quién pudo ser tan imbécil?

Ginny: No sé, pero debió ser un Slytherin, porque no creo que un Gryffindor sea tan idiota...

**Todos fueron a ver la famosa estatua con sangre (en realidad no era mucha sangre). Al fin todos llegaron a ver la famosa estatua donde el pobre idiota se había golpeado, la estatua era demasiado grande como para que alguien no la hubiese visto... **

**Todos llegaron al campo de quidditch y vieron a una persona tirada en el pasto, una personita que gemía de dolor...**

Dean: *señalando a la persona tirada en el piso* Qué es eso?! 

Hermione: *acercándose un poco* Oh no... que horror! 

En eso llega Draco Malfoy y su banda de idiotas 

Draco: A ver... a ver...! quién fue el inmundo que se chocó con la estatua? 

Goyle: *corriendo hacia la persona tirada* DRACO!! DRACO!! JAJAJAJAJA MIRA ESTO!! 

Draco: ¬__¬ ya te he dicho que no quiero ver tu porquería!

Goyle: No! Esta vez no es eso! MIRA ESTO! JAJAJA

Draco: *llegando donde estaba Goyle* Oh! ES POTTER! 

El rubio y su banda caen al suelo de la risa y los demás también se acercan. Intentaron no reírse... pero no podían aguantarlo y uno por uno fueron riéndose junto a los Slytherin

Chica rubia de Ravenclaw: Jajajaja Potter! Que tonto! 

En medio de tanta bulla Harry se comenzaba a despertar 

Harry: *medio dormido* qué diablos... O_O... Ron no vino... qué está pasando?! De qué se ríen todos? T_T

Ron: *llegando medio dormido* qué pasa? Ah, hola Harry! 

Harry: RON!! DONDE DEMONIOS ESTUVISTE?! 

Ron: Este... jeje 

***Flash Back***__

_Ron: *completamente vendado y con muchas pociones alrededor* ejem... bueno... n///n me creería si le digo que hubo un terremoto?_

_Sra. Pomfrey: u_u... las excusas cada día van de mal en peor... _

_Ron: Bueno... *levantándose y quitándose las vendas* Sabe Señora Pomfrey? Como que ya es tarde... Mire... *señala hacia la ventana* Magic Play Boys haciendo streep-teaste!_

_Sra. Pomfrey: ¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿QUE????????? *mirando inmediatamente hacia la ventana*_

_Ron sale sigilosamente por la puerta y se va corriendo hacia las habitaciones, pero justo en un pasillo... se oían gemidos medios extraños que provenían de un aula abandonada casi al final del pasillo y Ron, llevado por la "curiosidad", se acercó rápidamente hacia ella y ojeó a través de la cerradura..._

_Voces: Oh! Por Dios! Así, así! Más adentro, más adentro! Sigue! Oh! [N/as: Bueno, mejor no le subo mucho el rating, es un PG-13, aunque no se... talvez haya una parte media subidita de tono :P... jeje]_

_Ron: *viendo lo que estaba pasando* Oh por Dios! Qué buena acción! Más fuerte! Más fuerte!! Asu madre!! Aprovecha!! Uf!! _

_Voces: Oh Dios! OH por Dios! Eres el mejor!!! Arriba, abajo, más rápido, más rápido! Éntrale más! Dale, no te detengas! *la tipa llego al orgasmo* (sólo al orgasmo, no al clímax)_

_De pronto Ron sentía que en cualquier momento podía salirse de control cuando notó que, bueno... [N/as: bueno... ya saben]. Decidió que lo mejor sería ir a la torre de Gryffindor a descansar un rato_

***Fin del Flash Back***

Harry: Mejor no me cuentes, ya me lo imagino...

Draco: Potter! Eres un imbécil!! Cómo se te ocurre chocarte con esa estatua? Jajaja 

Harry: *levantándose débilmente dado al dolor* CÁLLATE MALFOY! 

De pronto la gente paró de reír, ahora se concentraban en Harry y Draco esperando un buena pelea

Fred: Apuestas! Hagan sus apuestas! 

George: Sí! Hagan sus puestas en la red de bromas más confiable!

Ginny: Hey! Ustedes que hacen aquí? Ya terminaron el colegio, recuerdan? 

Fred: Y? *sonrisa demente* acá DE TODO puede pasar

George: muajajajaja

Ginny: ó_o… como quieran. Al diablo! Yo apuesto un knut por Harry ^__^  

George: Estas loca? Tú crees que yo he venido hasta aquí para aceptar un maldito knut?

Ginny: Bueno, bueno... que sean dos knuts! 

George: ^^ perfecto! 

**~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0**

Bueno, no vamos a entrar en muchas explicaciones :P. Y digo "vamos" porque no sólo soy Natty Potter si no que esto lo escribo junto a Kajime (no escribe Hp hasta ahora) *Natty obligando a que saluden a Kajime* Quiero saber que les ha parecido este primer capítulo =D... dejen review ;)... 

Natty Potter, la única loca que come brócoli y le gusta 

****

**Kajime, ::~90%~:: loading 2 become a witch **

****


End file.
